Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having a three-dimensional structure and a method of manufacturing the same.
Non-volatile memory devices retain stored data in the absence of a power supply. Two-dimensional memory devices, in which memory cells are fabricated in a single layer over a silicon substrate, have reached limits in increasing their degree of integration. Accordingly, three-dimensional non-volatile memory devices, in which memory cells are stacked in a vertical direction over a silicon substrate, have been proposed.
A three-dimensional non-volatile memory device has a structure in which interlayer insulating layers and gate electrodes are stacked alternately with each other, and channel layers penetrate therethrough. Memory cells may be stacked along the channel layers. In addition, when the three-dimensional non-volatile memory device is manufactured, a plurality of oxide layers and a plurality of nitride layers are alternately stacked, and the plurality of nitride layers are replaced with a plurality of conductive layers, so that the stacked gate electrodes are formed.
However, it is difficult to perform the process of replacing the plurality of nitride layers with the plurality of conductive layers. In addition, peripheral layers may be damaged when the nitride layers are replaced with the conductive layers, and characteristics of the memory device may be deteriorated.